Bubbles
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Starfire wonders why she feels these strange 'bubbles of emotions' for Raven instead of Robin. Starfire X Raven [COMPLETED]


**Bubbles  
**I have never truly felt this bubbly emotion within me before--before I had met Robin. However, these bubbles of life disappeared over time--slowly--and made me feel normal again. I drifted to and fro as I had done so many times, pretending that I still felt the fire between him and myself. Nevertheless, as much as I pretended, it was as cold as it was before I came to my new home.

It may be just fate, or it may be a mistake, but I began to feel these wonderful emotions one more after a battle with the H.I.V.E. students, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Jinx had flung a curse at me, but friend Raven pushed me out of the way before it hit me. However, it hit friend Raven and she went unconscious.

Friend Robin ordered me to take her to the medical wing at the Tower and help her. Therefore, I picked up my friend and flew to the Tower as quickly as my Tamaranian powers would allow me.

There, I brought my friend to the medical lab. That--my cheeks tinge with pink as I say this--was when I began to feel the bubbles again.

She lay so peacefully on the bed with her hand stretched across her chest. Her mouth was curved no longer, but as a straight line but to a downward slant at the corners. The eyelid and lashes hid her eyes--oh, how I longed to see her eyes! Her hair smelt faintly of lavender, which was most peculiar in a way for she had told me she did not care for flowery scents. Her skin was gray, but it was a light gray. Moreover, her face, her cheeks, her lips--

The lips. I had never seen them stand out that way before. I felt my heart begin to race. I stepped back from my friend nervously, but then reminded myself she was in need of medical assistance. I reach over to move her to a better position on the bed when her eyes fluttered open.

Violet orbs stared back at me. I felt warm in the cheeks. Very warm. It almost frightened me in a way. Placing my smile back on to try to hide these worries, I began to oh so timidly bring up a conversation.

"Friend Raven, you are alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

I paused when she asked me that. I then stuttered humiliatingly. "I-I am fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is red and you are stuttering."

I thought up a quick response. "I was flying really fast, and my face got, wind burned? And I was very worried about you Raven."

She sat up on the bed and adjusted her cape on her shoulders. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet very calmly in a way I could not have been able to do.

"We should go back. The others--"

I shakily placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head so she could see me out the corner of her eyes. I smiled to her.

"They will be fine. They said that they want you and me to stay here."

She looked at me oddly, but then nodded in approval. "Alright."

She gave me her single reply, walked out the door, and left me standing still shaking slightly. These bubbles were now becoming a nuisance to me and my daily life. I wished that they would leave me.

However, they did not. For several days, they would appear unexpectedly and I would become jittery once more. They were much stronger than those that I felt with Robin, which intimidated me greatly.

As even more days passed, I felt a slight tinge of suspicion when the boys walked off to another room and began to whisper amongst them. Either that or I was just getting paranoid.

That now brings me to today. I stand outside my friend's door now with my hands clenched tight into fists. Anger and frustration are overwhelming me. Why was I feeling this way to Raven when it surely was supposed to be for Robin?

I clenched my teeth and accidentally bit my cheek. A tangy taste of blood filled my mouth. I wanted to go brush my teeth or at least get a drink to get rid of it much faster than it was now. However, I was going to have to wait. At least the taste was already fading.

I lifted one of my hands and knocked on the door loudly. I shuddered at my own strength. It was more than a knock; it was a lot like a bang.

The door swished open to reveal Raven's anxious face. She looked around worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," I interjected, "I need to talk to you, tout suite."

That was the first time I had used a different language other than that of my native tongue and English. What was even more fascinating was I had no idea which language it came from.

Raven allowed me passage to her room, and closed the door as soon as I reached her bed. She motioned for me to sit down, which I took obligingly. She sat down beside me.

The bubbles then began to grow inside me. I felt a tingling all over my body. Numbness then came, and passed to the tingling and then numbness all over again. I felt my breath shorten and my heart beat faster and faster in my chest. Do not explode dear heart!

"What is wrong, Starfire? You know you can tell me anything." Her eyes looked into mine pleadingly for the truth.

I took a deep breath, but it was short by something that sounded like a sob. Was I crying? I reached up to my face for tears. My face was still dry. Perhaps that was a good sign.

"Friend Raven," I began slowly, "as you may know, I felt feelings to Robin. These feelings were emotions that oddly felt like bubbles within my stomach."

I looked over to her to make sure I did not lose her in the conversation. So far, she still listened and bid me to continue.

"I did not know what these feelings were. However, I enjoyed them until they disappeared slowly over time. My stomach was no longer full of these happy bubbles."

"So what is the problem?"

I looked up to Raven who now looked slightly annoyed. Perhaps it was because I was talking about emotions. I do not know for sure. Nevertheless, now is the time to get this out of my mind.

"I feel these bubbles for you now."

Raven's expression froze. Her eyes appeared as if they would glaze over. Her mouth had frozen between a smile and a frown. I was scared now. She did not move for a few seconds. Therefore, I grabbed her arms and began to shake her.

"Friend Raven, please do not be angry with me! I did not mean to hurt you! In addition, I did not mean anything! However, I was just curious as to why these bubbles will not leave me alone!"

Raven blinked and freed herself from the trance. Her mouth line turned upwards into a smile as she reached for my face with a single hand. I felt it caress my cheek softly.

"Starfire, these--bubbles--are emotions, like you have said. They are known as 'love'." I whispered the word to myself as she continued. "And, you felt them around Robin because you were in love with him. You fell out of love with Robin, and now, for some strange reason, you fell in love--with me."

I blushed as she blushed as well. I quickly scrambled away from her and jumped to my feet.

"I am most sorry for disturbing you friend Raven! I did not mean to intrude! As well as that, I did not mean to scare you in any way." I turned to leave but noticed her expression of hurt on her face. I returned to her side on the bed and watched her face stare solemnly at the floor.

"Raven, I am--sorry--for everything that just happened right now. Will you forgive me?"

Raven's eyes averted to mine. They contained a dancing light that I had never seen there before. It appeared as it were hope.

"Starfire, are you afraid to love another girl?"

I pondered over the question for a second. Was she asking me if I loved her? Perhaps she loved me as well! There was hope!

"No," I replied, "Are you?"

She leaned forward and I followed her motion. "Not unless you are afraid to."

I saw her lips, and led mine to hers. They sealed against each other for several seconds, as warmth spread across my face and through my body. My fingers and toes felt numb, but I did not care. I knew what these bubbles were and I was not afraid anymore.

After all, these bubbles were only love.

**_-The End-_**


End file.
